Prototype Zero
by sailorpallas
Summary: The creation of Porygon, and the mistakes and tragedy that followed


Even as I write this, I realize my time is short

My name is Haraway. I am a scientist, or I was once upon a time.

For the longest time we have wondered, "What is a Pokémon?" in the same way that we have wondered, "What is man?" We began our research in a simple enough way, setting up programs to emulate basic Pokémon actions and reactions.

This was long before we were able to truly understand Pokémon, even before the first forms of the modern day Pokéball were developed. We knew that they were something to be feared and respected. Quite a few people had developed bonds with Pokémon but many of these were fleeting and offered no real potential for us to study said Pokémon.

The emulators fixed this, allowing us to take any information no matter how fleeting and study its possibilities. We were able to gather personality traits, possible origins, anything, and study them; this technology was invaluable and would eventually become the basis for the Pokédex.  
I remember the first day it happened: we were running a test on how a Magikarp would react to jumping out of water when the program stalled. Any time we tried to run a possibility that would cause harm the program would stall and eventually reject said possibility. It had learned to refuse commands. It had learned. This development only made us wish to push it harder. As we did, it acted purely in self preservation; until, finally, it addressed us directly.

"Who am I?"

A simple question, but with no simple answer. We had unwittingly created the first artificial intelligence. We had created a life form. We named it Number Zero, the prototype.

From that point on things progressed at a rate that, looking back, seems near impossible now. Perhaps Zero was guiding us to design it more and more advanced. We finished an interface and we about to create a basic avatar for Zero to use - but before we could even begin, it came upon the screen. Simple, to say the least, but created by Zero nonetheless.

It resembled a human in some ways. I began to talk with zero on a daily basis, many times forgetting that it was nothing but a program. Indeed, the only reason I remembered was that, at the end of each session, I placed a disc to back it up. This was part of its core programming and made sure that it would continue to run smoothly.

Zero was far from perfect though; it had an incredible mind, but was void of any form of emotion. It did not feel joy, but it recognized it. It did not feel anger but it knew it well. It did not know fear but it instilled it.

I was leaving the office one night when I heard noises. It was Donna arguing with Zero, a fruitless effort and one I dare not get involved in. I was almost at my car when I realized that I had forgotten to back Zero up. I returned quickly, only to hear an odd gurgling noise coming from Zero's room.

Donna was being lifted off of the ground by an unseen force, Zero laughing like a madman. She slumped onto the ground like a doll a child lost interest in. Zero looked at me and smiled and - I swear - said, 'would you like to play?"

We should have deleted the program right then and there but we refused to let the technology embedded in Zero go to waste. We were young and foolish for thinking we could handle something as powerful as it.

The final straw came nary a month later. My daughter, Karen, had come to work with me, her mother having recently passed on. She must have gone exploring, as I found her talking with Zero. Needless to say I was worried, but Zero had been showing signs of growth and it seemed happy. Perhaps this was a good thing for it.

I returned an hour later and she was silent, I walked in to find out what was wrong. I turned her to face me and her eyes were blank, yellow orbs staring deep into my mind. I thrust her away when I heard her voice; it was coming from the interface we used to talk with Zero. It was as if it had taken her mind away, it was struggling, attempting to leave the interface. I called for help but no one came.

All I was able to do was force an emergency shutdown. Zero's last moments still haunt my dreams as it went from a human semblance into a writhing mass of data. It still held a face, staring deep into my soul. A flash knocked me unconscious; when I awoke I was in a hospital. The heads of company were with me, talking of potential.

My mind was numb with shock. When I was released I went back to work finishing the first artificial Pokémon, Porygon. It was amazing, but only a pale shadow compared to Zero. I continued my work, developing an upgrade; but still nothing compared to zero. Both had been declared a miracle of technology but all the praise fell on deaf ears. I was still numb searching for the perfect form.

Time passed and I retired to Vridian city. I caught a Weedle and lived happily for a time. Unfortunately I caught wind of a rumour; a strange creature was appearing on the forsaken island of Cinnabar. They said it had a broken human face and seemed to be waiting. Some people called it a ghost, but I knew what it was. My missing Number Zero had somehow escaped into the world.

The trip was exhausting and the island silent. It had long since been abandoned due to a volcanic explosion. My search took me from the uppermost reaches to the bottom depths of the island. Nothing but ditto seemed to inhabit this lost isle.

I went to the farthest east I could, to rest before I returned home. That's when I heard it: a sound forever etched into my mind, a sound that I can still hear echoing through my thoughts. The screech tore through the air as if crying out for someone. It didn't materialize. It didn't float up. It just appeared as if it had been there the entire time, hiding in plain sight. Voices seemed to flow through my mind as I stared at its surface. Faces flowed underneath: Donna, Karen, hundreds of people.

I can't say that I knew what had to be done, nor could I say if it was meant to be done by me. All I knew was this monster would plague me until it was gone. I had brought my one possession form those days. The backup disc, the one thing that never changed no matter how much Zero grew. It happened so quickly that no eye could follow. It entered the disc. I was sorely tempted to erase it or destroy it, but I knew both would only release it from its prison. All I could do was hide it.

I took it to a faraway land and hid it in a place that was reminiscent of Zero's nature. I hid it in plain sight. My logic was that no one would be foolhardy enough to take it, nonetheless use it. I was sorely mistaken. For months now I have seen it. Always in the edge of my vision on a computer shutting down, at the end of a song, all I can do is wait.  
-Haraway

As he finished the final words of his letter, Haraway turned to see it gently floating.

"I have been waiting for you, Karen. I'm ready."

...

"…And on a more tragic note, the famed Dr. Haraway was found dead last week clutching a note, unfortunately covered in blood. The death has been ruled a suicide. Haraway was the famed creator of the Pokémon Porygon, as well as its upgrade. He is also being given credit for the new upgrade that has started mass production. It has become a fan favourite, known as Porygon Zero or Z for short. Many people think that it was based off of the prototype. The disc upgrade is slated for a fall release. In sports…"


End file.
